schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeus (God of War)
Zeus ist der Hauptschurke der God of War-Trilogie und taucht als Charakter auch kurz in dem 2018 erschienenen Nachfolger God of War auf. Zeus ist der Göttervater, der Herrscher des Olymps und der Vater von Kratos. Er ist ein herrischer und arroganter Mann und befiehlt schließlich auch Kratos' Tod, da dieser sich seinen Befehlen zu oft widersetzt. Dies führt aber dazu, dass Kratos brutale Rache an Zeus und den Göttern des Olymps nehmen will. Obwohl Zeus Kratos vorerst besiegen kann, bringt dessen schiere Entschlossenheit ihn dazu, zurückzukehren und sich mit den Titanen zu verbünden. Als Kratos mit den Titanen - Zeus alten Feinden - den Olymp angreift, kommen im Zuge der Kämpfe sämtliche Titanen und Götter ums Leben und auch Zeus wird im Kampf gegen seinen Sohn schließlich getötet. Biographie Vergangenheit thumb|left|250px|Zeus wird davongetragen Nachdem dem Titanen Kronos prophezeiht wurde, dass seine Kinder ihn stürzen würden, verschlang er sie alle nach ihrer Geburt, um dies zu verhindern. Seine Frau Rhea vertraute das letzte Kind, Zeus, aber einem Adler an um ihn davonzutragen und vor Kronos zu retten. Er wurde von der Titanin Gaia aufgezogen und zog als junger Mann los um Rache an seinem Vater zu nehmen. Er konnte seine Geschwister so befreien und mit ihnen in den Kampf ziehen, gab sich aber nicht nur mit dem Sieg gegen Kronos zufrieden sondern beschloss auch, sämtliche anderen Titanen für die Sünden von Kronos zu bestrafen. Im Zuge dieses Kampfes, in der die späteren Götter des Olymps gegen die Titanen kämpften, nutze Zeus die Klinge des Olymps, um die Titanen in die Tiefen des Tartarus zu verbannen. Zeus und seine Geschwister, die Sieger dieses Krieges, wurden zu den neuen Göttern und lebten fortan auf dem Olymp. Um Frieden sicherzustellen verbot Zeus den Göttern, sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen; sie durften lediglich Sterbliche benutzen um ihre Konflikte auszutragen. Nach dem Sieg über die Titanen kettete Zeus diese als ewige Gefangene im Tartarus fest, so dass diese keine Chance hatten, zu entkommen. Kronos hingegen zwang Zeus, für ewig durch die Wüste zu streifen - mit dem Tempel der Pandora auf seinen Rücken gekettet. Da Zeus erkannte, dass die dunkle Kraft der Titanen die Welt vernichten würde, wenn sie nicht gebändigt würde, ließ Zeus Hephaistos ein Gefäß schmieden, welches diese Übel - Angst, Gier und Hass - versiegeln konnte. Dieses Gefäß, die Büchse von Pandora, wurde fortan im Tempel von Pandora aufbewahrt. Kurz darauf gab Zeus Hephaistos zur Belohnung Aphrodite zur Gemahlin. thumb|250px|Zeus gegen die Titanen Zeus heiratete seine Schwester Hera, mit der er die Kinder Ares und Athene zeugte. Zeus zeugte allerdings auch einige Halbgott-Bastardkinder mit Sterblichen, was Hera sehr verärgerte. Er zeugte unter anderem Herkules und Kratos. Als letzterer geboren wurde, bat Hera Zeus, ihn zu töten, was Zeus jedoch ablehnte. Nachdem ein Orakel Zeus die Vernichtung des Olymps durch einen markierten Krieger aus Sparta vorhersagte, schickte Zeus Ares und Athene los, um den Krieger zu finden und zu entführen. Die beiden hielten den jungen Deimos - den Bruder von Kratos - für diesen Krieger, obwohl es in Wahrheit selbst war. Obwohl Ares den falschen Jungen entführte, brachtet er Kratos ironischerweise damit auf den Pfad, der später zur Zerstörung des Olymps führen würde. Gegen Ares Nachdem Ares sich von seinem Vater Zeus nicht anerkannt fühlt, versucht er Zeus' Stadt Athen zu erobern und zu zerstören. Da Zeus nicht selbst gegen Ares vorgehen kann, nutzt er den Sterblichen Kratos als Handlanger und befiehlt ihm, Ares aufzuhalten. Während Kratos Athen vor der Invasion durch Ares verteidigt, spricht Zeus zu ihm. Zeus merkt an, dass Kratos Kraft immer weiter wächst, dass dieser aber seine Hilfe benötigen wird. Damit Kratos Erfolg hat, händigt Zeus ihm eine mächtige Kraft aus. thumb|left|250px|Zeus als Totengräber Kurz darauf tritt Kratos in Athen mitten während der Belagerung einem Totengräber - in Wahrheit der verkleidete Zeus - entgegen. Dieser schaufelt seelenruhig ein Grab und auf Kratos' verwunderte Frage, wer das Grab denn füllen soll, erwidert der Mann kryptisch, dass Kratos es füllen wird. Zudem behauptet er, noch viele weitere Gräber schaufeln zu müssen da in der Nacht noch viele weitere Menschen sterben werden. Tatsächlich wird Kratos einige Tage später von Ares getötet und findet im Totenreich des Hades eine mysteriöse Kette vor. Kratos klettert an dieser herauf und kommt schließlich in seinem eigenen, vom Totengeräber gegrabenen, Grab in Athen zum Vorschein. Der Totengräber merkt amüsiert an, dass er das Grab gerade erst fertiggestellt hat. Als Kratos geschockt fragte, wie der Totengräber all dies wissen konnte, offenbarte der Totengräber dass Athene nicht der einzige Gott ist, der ein wachsames Auge auf Kratos hält, und löst sich auf. Nachdem Kratos die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet hat um Ares damit zu besiegen, entfesselt er damit auch die Übel, die darin verborgen waren. Dadurch nistet sich Angst in Zeus ein, die ihn paranoid und noch grausamer macht. Als Reaktion kehrt er zu Hephaistos zurück und foltert ihn brutal bis zur Verkrüppelung, bis er schließlich verrät dass seine Tochter Pandora der Öffnungsmechanismus der Büchse ist. Daraufhin nimmt Zeus Pandora an sich und verbirgt sie in einem Labyrinth, welches er von Dädalus erbauen ließ. So hofft er, zu verhindern dass jemand die Büchse der Pandora nutzen kann um die Götter zu töten. Als Totengräber thumb|250px|Zeus streitet mit Kratos Nachdem Kratos Atlantis zerstört hat, trifft er den Totengräber erneut und wird von diesem für die Vernichtung der Stadt getadelt. Der Totengräber behauptet, dass die Neuigkeiten im Olymp sicher nicht mir Freuden aufgenommen wird, aber Kratos behauptet dass ihn die Meinung der anderen Götter nicht schert. Der Totengräber ist pikiert dass Kratos die Ehre, ein Gott zu sein, so verachtet, aber Kratos gibt zurück dass er nichts auf diese Ehre gibt und nur seinen Bruder Deimos finden will, den Ares damals Thanatos übergeben hatte. Zeus rät ihm, diese Suche aufzugeben und warnt, dass Kratos bei dieser Suche das einzige verlieren wird, was ihn von seiner Sühne befreien kann. Als Kratos später den toten Deimos die Klippen hinaufträgt, trifft er überraschend auf den Totengräber der bereits ein Grab ausgehoben hat. Auf dessen Drängen legt Kratos Deimos' Leiche in das Grab und der Totengräber beginnt, es zuzuschaufeln. Kratos tritt an den Rand der Klippen heran und fragt sich selbst fassungslos, was aus ihm geworden ist. Der Totengräber antwortet ihm mit den Worten "Tod, der Zerstörer der Welten". Kurz darauf birgt Zeus auch Callistos Leiche und beerdigt sie neben ihrem Sohn Deimos. Während er auf das Grab schaut, murmelt er kryptisch dass nur noch einer - Kratos - fehlt. Kampf mit Kratos thumb|left|250px|Zeus offenbart sich Kratos' Truppen erobern einige Städte und vernichten sie, was den Zorn des Olymps hervorruft. Obwohl Athene ihn lange schützen kann, ist dies schließlich vorbei. Als Kratos der Stadt Rhodos den finalen Schlag versetzen will, taucht Zeus dort in Adlerform auf und absorbiert einen Teil von Kratos' Macht, die er in den Koloss von Rhodos umfüllt und diesen dadurch zum Leben erweckt. Kratos schrumpft daher von seiner Götterform auf seine normale Größe herab und muss sich so dem Koloss stellen. Während Kratos dem Koloss zu unterliegen droht, spricht Zeus plötzlich vom Olymp zu ihm herab und schickt ihm Hilfe in Form des Schwert des Olymps, welches er nach Rhodos herabschickt. Er rät Kratos, seine Macht in das Schwert fließen zu lassen und den Koloss damit zu vernichten. Mithilfe des Schwerts, in das Kratos seine göttliche Macht hineinfließen lässt, kann er den Koloss tatsächlich vernichten; da er seine Macht aber in das Schwert geschickt hat, ist Kratos nicht länger ein Gott sondern sterblich. Verletzt verliert Kratos im Kampf das Schwert. Er versucht das Schwert zu erreichen, um seine Kräfte zurückzuerlangen, aber bevor Kratos das Schwert packen kann, taucht der Adler erneut auf und nimmt die Form von Zeus an. Genervt behauptet Zeus, dass er sich um dieses Problem selbst kümmern musste, da Athene sich geweigert hat, ihre Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Er behauptet, dass Kratos' Taten den Olymp gefährden und dass Kratos schon einmal einen Gott getötet hat. Zeus will nicht, dass Ares' Schicksal sein eigenes Schicksal wird und hält Kratos das Schwert des Olymps an die Kehle. Er fordert, dass Kratos ihm die Treue schwört, aber Kratos drückt die Klinge weg und weigert sich. Mit dem Schwert des Olymps attackiert Zeus den ohnehin verwundeten Kratos, wirft ihn zu Boden und rammt ihm die Klinge in die Brust. Dabei behauptet er, dass es nicht so hätte enden müssen, da Zeus ihm die Wahl gelassen hat. Kratos aber erwidert, dass eine Wahl der Götter so nutzlos ist, wie die Götter selbst. Aufgebracht ruft Zeus, dass Kratos sich ihm selbst im Tod noch widersetzt und beschließt daher, alles zu vernichten was Kratos liebt. Mit seinem Schwert entfesselt Zeus einen mächtigen Energieblitz, der die Soldaten Spartas in Rhodos vernichtet. Daraufhin wendet sich Zeus zum Gehen und ignoriert die Drohung des sterbenden Kratos, dass Zeus diese Tat bereuen wird. Zeus aber belässt es nicht bei nur diesen Soldaten sondern attackiert auch die Stadt Sparta, welches er völlig auslöscht und dem Erdboden gleichmacht. thumb|250px|Kratos verletzt Zeus Nach Kratos' Tod wird dieser von Gaia gerettet, anstatt direkt in die Hölle zu fahren. Gaia trägt Kratos auf, die Macht der Schicksalsschwestern zu erlangen um dadurch in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und zu verhindern, dass Zeus ihn tötet. Dies gelingt Kratos auch, indem er die Schwestern Lahkesis, Atropos und Clotho tötet. Indem er die Macht über seinen Schicksalsfaden ergreift, kann Kratos in den Moment zurückreisen, in dem Zeus ihn getötet hat, und Zeus von seinem Vergangenheits-Ich herunterschlagen. Überrascht kommt Zeus wieder auf die Beine und fragt geschockt, was geschehen ist, bis er erkennt, dass die Schicksalsschwestern Kratos geholfen haben müssen. Kratos entgegnet jedoch, dass er die Schwestern getötet hat und greift sich das Schwert des Olymps. Zeus murmelt, dass er Kratos unterschätzt hat und dies nicht noch einmal tun wird. Er stürzt sich auf Kratos und die beiden werden in den Himmel geschleudert. Sie landen auf dem Gipfel des Olymps und Zeus warnt, dass er Kratos nun die wahre Macht eines Gottes zeigen wird. Mit diesen Worten schwillt Zeus zu einem Riesen heran der größer ist als der Olymp selbst, während Kratos ihm als Sterblicher gegenübersteht. Er attackiert Kratos mit Blitzen sowie Felsen, die er auf den Olymp schleudert und beschwört Kriegerfurien, die ihn im Kampf unterstützen. Kratos nutzt schließlich die Körpergröße von Zeus aus, um an seinem Arm hinaufzuklettern und ihm das Schwert des Olymps in den Handrücken zu rammen. Die Verletzung führt dazu, dass Zeus zurück zu seiner normalen Größe heranschrumpft und Kratos ihn nun im direkten Kampf verletzen kann. Allerdings gelingt es Zeus, Kratos das Schwert des Olymps zu entreißen, so dass Kratos fortan mit seinen Chaos-Klingen weiterkämpfen muss. Es gelingt Kratos tatsächlich, Zeus das Schwert wieder abzunehmen, es ihm in den Magen zu rammen und Zeus gegen eine Säule zu schleudern, die er dann kurzerhand aus dem Boden reißt um Zeus damit niederzuschlagen. Schließlich nimmt Kratos erneut seine Riesenform an und schleudert Blitze auf den gesamten Gipfel des Olymps. Schließlich ergibt Kratos sich scheinbar Zeus, lässt die Klinge des Olymps fallen und fällt auf die Knie. Er fleht Zeus an, ihn von seinem schrecklichen Leben und seinen Qualen zu erlösen. Zeus hebt die Klinge auf und verspricht, Kratos von dem Leben zu erlösen, schwört aber dass seine Qualen gerade erst beginnen. Als er das Schwert auf Kratos hinabkrachen lässt, rollt sich Kratos zur Seite, springt auf Zeus zu und rammt seinen Kopf gegen einen Felsen. Er entwaffnet den Göttervater und rammt ihm die Chaosklingen in beide Hände, wodurch er ihn an den Felsen pinnen kann. Kratos hebt nun das Schwert des Olymps auf, welches er Zeus in den Torso rammen kann. Er sticht immer wieder nach, aber als Athene erscheint um den Olymp zu beschützen, wird Kratos von ihr abgelenkt, was Zeus die Flucht ermöglicht. Bevor er davonfliegt, schwört er aber dass Kratos einen Krieg begonnen hat, den er nicht gewinnen kann. Finaler Kampf am Olymp Zeus ruft nun die verbliebenen Götter zusammen und gemeinsam beschließen sie, gegen Kratos vorzugehen. Im selben Moment wird der Olymp von den Titanen angegriffen, mit denen sich Kratos verbündet hat. Die Götter stellen sich ihnen entgegen, aber schließlich erreichen Gaia und Kratos die Spitze des Olymps, wo Zeus sie bereits erwartet. Kratos zückt seine Klingen, aber Zeus schreit dass er genug von Kratos' Größenwahn hat. Er springt in die Luft und schafft einen gewaltigen Blitz, den er Gaia entgegenschleudert. Diese wird vom Blitz getroffen und stürzt gemeinsam mit Kratos vom Olymp. Kratos überlebt und Athene, die als Geist fortbesteht, rät ihm dass er Zeus' Macht, das Feuer des Olymps, erlöschen muss um eine Chance gegen Zeus zu haben. Er erfährt dort von der Macht von Pandoras Büchse, wie sie Zeus korrumpiert hat und dass Pandora die einzige ist, die die Büchse öffnen kann. Kurz nachdem Kratos Pandora befreit hat, fängt Zeus Pandora ab kurz bevor sie sich selbst opfern kann, um die Büchse zu öffnen. Zeus erkennt, dass Kratos in Pandora eine Art Tochterersatz sieht und ruft, dass Kratos' verrückte Besessenheit nach Rache den gesamten Olymp ins Chaos gestützt hat. Er schleudert Pandora von sich und attackiert Kratos. Im Zuge ihres Kampfes kann Kratos Zeus schließlich in eine Säule rammen und brutal auf ihn einschlagen, wodurch er die Säule zum Einsturz bringt. Zeus wird unter den Trümmern begraben und mit ihnen in die Tiefe gerissen, kann sich aber an einem Vorsprung feshalten. Dadurch ist es ihm nicht möglich, zu verhindern dass Pandora in das Feuer springt. Zeus kann sich schließlich zur Oberfläche hochziehen, allerdings hat sich Pandora zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits geopfert und die Büchse ist geöffnet. Als Zeus sieht, wie Kratos die Truhe öffnet, lacht er lauthals los als die Büchse sich als leer erweist. Nachdem er gespottet hat, dass Kratos nach allem, was er geopfert hat, nun eine weitere Niederlage einstecken muss, teleportiert sich Zeus amüsiert davon. Er erreicht einen Balkon des Olymps, von wo aus er das Chaos betrachtet, was der Tod der Götter Poseidon, Hades, Hermes und Hera angerichtet hat. Als Kratos dazutritt, behauptet Zeus genervt, dass viel Arbeit auf ihn warten wird, nachdem er Kratos getötet hat. Erneut liefern sich die beiden ein Gefecht, aber während sie kämpfen, erklimmt Gaia den Olymp erneut und reißt den gesamten Balkon aus dem Berg. Zeus ruft, dass Gaias Spielfigur versagt hat und sie eine andere hätte wählen sollen, aber Gaia unterbricht sie und kreischt, dass Vater und Sohn nun gemeinsam sterben werden. Sie zerquetscht den Balkon, aber sowohl Kratos als auch Zeus können sich mit einem Sprung auf Gaia retten. Dort dringen sie getrennt voneiannder in ihr Inneres ein. Zeus erreicht Kratos schließlich, während dieser Gaias Herz angreift. Vor Gaias Herz liefern sich Zeus und Kratos einen weiteren Kampf, in dem Zeus Kratos die Klinge des Olymps abnehmen kann. Er will Kratos damit töten, aber Kratos weicht den Schlägen aus und drängt Zeus immer weiter auf Gaias Herz zu. Als Zeus mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht, rammt Kratos ihm das Schwert in die Brust, welches Zeus geradewegs durchbohrt und auch Gaias Herz trifft. Dies führt zu Gaias Tod und ihr Körper bricht auseinander. Als Kratos wieder zu sich kommt, findet er den leblosen Körper von Zeus und reißt das Schwer des Olymps aus ihm heraus. Er hält Zeus für tot und wendet sich zum Gehen, aber Zeus kann seine Seele von seinem Körper trennen, einen Blitz auf Kratos werfen und ihm so sämtliche Waffen nehmen, die dieser auf seiner Reise angesammelt hat. Er packt Kratos nun am Hals und beginnt, ihn zu zerquetschen. Kratos kann sich aber freireißen und Zeus' Seele mit den Chaos-Klingen angreifen. So kann er Zeus' Seele so schwächen, dass sie in seinen Körper zurückfährt und wirft dann seine Klingen von sich um Zeus mit bloßen Händen zu besiegen. Brutal schlägt er Zeus immer und immer wieder ins Gesicht und rammt dessen Schädel auf den harten Felsboden. So kommt Zeus schließlich durch Kratos zu Tode und durch seinen Tod entfesselt sich seine Energie in einem mächtigen Blitz die seinen gesamten Körper verzehrt. Galerie ZeusJung.png|Zeus als junger Mann ZeusJungZorn.png|Zeus nimmt Rache an den Titanen ZeusGespräch.png|Zeus spricht zu Kratos ZeusKryptisch.png|Zeus als Totengräber ZeusTötetKratos.png|Zeus tötet Kratos ZeusBosskampf.png|Zeus wird erneut von Kratos angegriffen ZeusRache.png|Zeus vereint die Götter z1.png|Zeus als Riese ZeusKratosGaiaduell.png|Zeus bekämpft Kratos ZeusgeistBekämpft.png|Zeus' Geist attackiert Kratos ZeusgeistPacktKratos.png|Zeus' Geist packt Kratos Navigation en:Zeus (God of War) Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Gottheit Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:God of War-Schurke Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Bossgegner